Uno The Chosen One
by Ricky Ryouta
Summary: Menceritakan Keadaan Dunia Aernas Setelah 1 Tahun Berlalu Sejak Kejadian Terror Dari Veigas Terre!/Lanjutan dari Uno Story yang belum tau ceritanya silahkan baca Uno Story dulu./


**Title : Uno Story "The Chosen One"**

 **Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, dll**

 **Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

 **Summary : Menceritakan Keadaan Dunia Aernas Setelah 1 Tahun Berlalu Sejak Kejadian Terror Dari Veigas Terre!/Lanjutan dari Uno Story yang belum tau ceritanya silahkan baca Uno Story dulu./**

* * *

 **Uno Story "The Chosen One" Part 1**

* * *

 _ **1 Tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian Veigas, Disciples memutuskan untuk membubarkan semua anggotanya dan melanjutkan hidupnya masing-masing. Cerita ini akan menceritakan tentang orang Dewa yang bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia demi ikut serta menjaga dunia.**_

.

.

.

 ***History***

Disuatu tempat lebih tepatnya tempat peristirahatan para Dewa maupun Dewi terdapat 4 Dewi yang berada disana. 4 Dewi yang konon dahulu menciptakan Aernas.

Nama-nama Dewi itu antara lain adalah Ernasis, Lisnar, Armenias, dan Agnecia. Pemimpin diantara mereka adalah Ernasis. Bersama dengan Lisnar dan Armenias, mereka bertiga berencana membuat Archimedia menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Sedangkan Agnecia mengurusi bagian timur Aernas. Akhirnya rencana mereka berhasil dan Archimedia benar-benar menjadi nyata.

Dewa-Dewi yang awalnya berada Satu Alam dengan ke-tiga Dewi Aernas ini mulai merasa marah, dan benci karena keempat Dewi ini membuat senjata Aernas Hammer. Senjata terkuat yang mampu menghancurkan satu benua dalam sekali serang.

Di Archimedia rata-rata orang disana adalah Elf dan Dwarves. Elf terkenal membuat sihir yang luar biasa sedangkan Dwarves terkenal membuat teknologi yang luar biasa. Makanya dulu Archimedia menjadi tempat Favorit bagi ke-tiga Dewi ini.

Akhirnya Dewa-Dewi lain sepakat kecuali 4 Dewi ini membentuk sebuah dimensi baru. Sebuah dimensi dimana tidak ada Ernasis, Lisnar, Armenias, dan Agnecia didalamnya. Dimensi Baru inilah yang akhirnya dinamakan Xenia.

Namun kemudian ada sesuatu kejadian yang cukup menggemparkan. Elyos yang merupakan tempat tinggal para Demon Asmodians mulai memicu perang ke Aernas. Nama Demon yang memimpin serangan adalah Heitaros.

Mereka muncul dari portal di Timur Kounat, Ibu Kota Archimedia. Invasi yang dilakukan sangatlah cepat sehingga dalam beberapa jam saja mereka sudah mulai menginvasi Kota Kounat.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Ketiga Dewi ini melakukan hal yang terbilang cukup ekstrim, yaitu mengaktifkan Aernas Hammer. Dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa Aernas Hammer mampu hampir semua pasukan Asmodians yang datang menyerang dan menyebabkan Heitaros terluka parah. Karena Aernas Hammer mampu digunakan dengan baik maka serangannya tidak sampai menghancurkan Archimedia.

Hari demi hari berlalu, di Kounat muncul seseorang yang berambisi mengendalikan Aernas Hammer dengan menemukan Kitab Clara Libri yang konon disana tertulis cara mengendalikan Aernas Hammer. Namanya adalah Baldinar mungkin para reader kenal dengan nama Astaroth dimasa depan.

Dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya ia hampir berhasil meneliti Kitab Clara Libri secara penuh, ia berhasil mengaktifkan Aernas Hammer. Tapi karena dia lalai atau salah perhitungan, Baldinar justru tak bisa mengendalikan Aernas Hammer dengan baik.

Hal itu menyebabkan Kounat beserta Archimedia menjadi hancur lebur dalam sekejap, semua yang ada disana. Ketiga Dewi yang menciptakan Archimedia merasa sedih sekaligus kecewa karena hasil ciptaan mereka digunakan untuk hal yang salah.

Ketiga Dewi ini akhirnya kembali menciptakan Benua baru bernama Bermesiah yang letaknya sangat jauh dari Archimedia. Mereka juga menciptakan orang-orang untuk tinggal di Bermesiah. Berbeda dengan Elf dan Dwarves di Kounat, ketiga Dewi itu menciptakan segambar dengan dirinya. Inilah awal dari terciptanya Ras 'Human' atau Manusia.

Berbeda dengan ras Elf maupun Dwarves di Kounat, manusia tidak diberkahi pemikiran cerdas seperti Dwarves atau bakat sihir hebat seperti Elf. Manusia hanya diberkahi Hati dan Akal budi yang luar biasa. Manusia bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain, menyayangi satu sama lain, membantu sesamanya karena mempunyai hati yang mulia dan akal budi yang luar biasa.

Ketiga Dewi itu juga menciptakan Benua Silverland dan Benua Elia untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Eryuel juga tempat yang diciptakan khusus untuk Elf. Berbeda dengan Elf di Kounat, Elf disini lebih senang mendekatkan diri dengan Alam ketimbang dengan sihir. Jadi Elf disini hidup lebih santai daripada Elf di Kounat.

Lagi-lagi...

Akan selalu ada orang yang selalu membuat kekacauan ketika kedamaian sedang berlangsung. Orang itu adalah Kaze'aze. Ia memperkenalkan diri kepada Dunia bahwa dialah Sang Ratu Kegelapan. Terbukti dengan perkataannya dia berhasil menduduki wilayah Elia dan Silverland, kemudian merusak segala yang murni disana. Membuat sebuah Benua menjadi tanpa kehidupan.

Kembali melihat kekacauan yang terjadi, Ernasis sang Dewi Pimpinan ini mulai merasa stress. Dengan ide yang cukup gila ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada kedua temannya yaitu Lisnar dan Armenias.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut terjun ke dunia bawah dan menolong Bermesiah sebelum bertambah parah seperti Kounat?" Tanya Ernasis kepada kedua temannya.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Kita harus turun tangan membimbing dunia kali ini!" Jawab Lisnar setuju.

"Hm. Aku setuju." Jawab Armenias sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Silahkan kalian memilih Reinkarnasi apa yang kalian inginkan." Tanya Ernasis.

"Aku memilih menjadi manusia saja. Kurasa mungkin aku tertarik menjadi penyihir dari ras Manusia. Maka dari itu aku memilih manusia." Armenias menjawab duluan. Ernasis hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang Elf. Seorang Elf yang akan berjuang melindungi keindahan Alam didunia. Lagipula aku sangat suka dengan tumbuhan." Jawab Lisnar.

"Aku memilih menjadi manusia. Seorang manusia yang akan menyatukan semua ras manusia di Bermesiah demi melawan Kaze'aze." Jawab Ernasis dari lubuk hatinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, teman-teman! Kita harus bisa bersama kembali bagaimanapun caranya. Tak peduli kita berada dimana, hati kita kan tetap bersama sebagai teman." Ujar Ernasis sambil menggenggam kedua teman Dewinya itu.

Lisnar dan Armenias mengangguk setuju walaupun mereka merasa sedih karena akan berpisah.

"Ketika bereinkarnasi semua ingatan kita akan terhapus, tetapi suatu saat akan terbuka kembali ketika dunia mengalami masa krisis dan tak ada yang melindunginya." Ujar Ernasis terakhir sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

.

 _ **Begitulah cerita ketiga Dewi yang memutuskan turun kedunia demi menjaga dunia ini. Bisa tebak siapa reinkarnasi mereka bertiga?**_

.

 ***Rumah***

Terlihat suatu rumah sederhana dengan luas dan tinggi yang tidak seberapa. Tapi rumah itu sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Ada 3 kamar didalam rumah itu. Salah satunya adalah kamar seorang perempuan berambut merah darah yang saat ini sedang tertidur walaupun hari sudah pagi.

Rambutnya ia geraikan karena menurutnya sangat mengganggu kalau rambut tetap diikat ketika tidur. Terdengar juga suara seorang laki-laki muda memanggil namanya untuk bangun.

"KAKAKKK... BANGUN KAKK! SUDAHH PAGI NIHH!" Teriakan yang berasal dari adiknya ini tentu menganggu tidur Kakak Perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Kenapa Els...? Kakak masih ngantuk nih... Jangan ganggu ah..." Sang Kakak malah mengabaikan teriakan adiknya dan tidur kembali.

"KAKAK LUPAA? KAK RONANN SEDANG MENUNGGUMU DILUAR TUH! KATANYA KAKAK ADA JANJI DENGANNYA JAM 8 PAGII!" Balas Adiknya sambil teriak.

Mendengar adiknya teriak lagi membuat dirinya terpaksa bangun dan melihat jam dimeja sebelah kasurnya. Jam 8 lebih 15 menit.

"ASTAGAA... AKU TELATT!" Teriak sang Kakak entah pada siapa. Kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Baiklah akan kuceritakan siapa dia. Namanya adalah Elesis Sieghart sang mantan anggota _Grand Chase dan Twelve Disciples_ yang memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah insiden Veigas. Saat ini ia ada janji dengan Ronan Erudon, Lelaki yang dicintainya saat ini.

"Pagi... Bu!" Jawab Elesis mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Ibunya yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi, Elesis! Cepat makan sana, kamu sudah ditunggu Ronan tuh diluar!" Perintah seorang wanita bernama Penelope A.K.A Ibu Elesis.

"Iya... Bu!" Jawab Elesis patuh. Dengan cepat ia memakan sarapannya dan bergegas keluar rumah.

"IBUU... ELSS... AKU PERGI DULUU!" Teriak Elesis sambil keluar rumah.

"Astaga... Anak itu..." Jawab Penelope geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa, Bu?" Anak bungsunya kali ini bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Elsword! Kakakmu seperti anak kecil saja. Padahal umurnya sudah 19 tahun." Jawab Ibunya.

"Hehehe... Itu kan memang sifat kakak, Bu!" Jawab Elsword adik Elesis sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hm. Kau selalu membelanya, Els!" Jawab Ibunya.

"Hehehe... Itu kan sudah sifatku mendukung kakak apapun yang terjadi." Jawab Elsword sambil tersenyum lebar.

Penelope ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyum lebar anaknya. Ternyata anak bungsunya ini sangat menyayangi Elesis. Didunia ini haruslah kau menyayangi saudaramu karena hanya saudaramu yang bersama dirimu ketika orang tua sudah tiada.

.

.

 ***Back to Elesis***

"Maaf... Ronan kau menunggu lama!" Kata Elesis meminta maaf.

"Hm. Seperti biasanya bukan? Haha..." Jawab Ronan sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Ih, kau itu menyebalkan. Jadi maksudmu aku selalu terlambat gitu?" Elesis cemberut.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu... Kan?" Jawab Ronan mengejek.

Elesis kemudian memukul pelan bahu Ronan karena rasa kesalnya. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama setelahnya. Saat ini keduanya berencana pergi ke Taman Bermain Bermesiah yang katanya baru buka hari ini. Dan mereka berniat mencobanya.

.

*Taman Bermain*

Taman ini benar-benar baru seperti yang dibilang. Seluruh desainnya sangat bagus dan mampu membius hati orang yang melihatnya. Terutama anak kecil.

Ronan & Elesis memutuskan untuk mencoba bianglala yang pertama mereka lihat disana. Mereka menikmatinya, tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama. Sungguh membuat iri orang yang berlalu lewat melihat mereka berdua.

Ketika sudah jam makan siang mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Elesis duduk dibangku taman sendirian. Menunggu Ronan membawa sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Elesis termenung. Ia masih mengingat mimpi aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam. Mimpi aneh ada ketiga Dewi yang sedang melakukan diskusi penting. Diskusi apa itu, Elesis masih belum mengingatnya secara jelas.

"Hoi! Memikirkan apa?!" Ronan tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa makanan beserta minumnya.

Elesis sedikit terkejut melihat Ronan yg muncul tiba-tiba. Soalnya ia tak berkonsentrasi tadi.

"Ronann... Jangan mengagetkanku, dong!" Elesis sedikit cemberut.

"Hahaha..." Ronan tertawa cukup keras.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH TERTAWAA, RONAANN!" Elesis berteriak kencang membuat orang yang berlalu lewat disana menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak biasa.

"Maaf, Ele. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat wajah lucumu tadi." Ucap Ronan meminta maaf walaupun ia masih sedikit tertawa.

"Ini, Ambillah punyamu!" Ronan memberikan makanan yg tadi ia beli kepada Elesis.

"Terima kasih." Elesis mengambilnya lalu kembali termenung.

Melihat Perempuan yang dicintainya ini merenung membuat Ronan sedikit curiga apa yang terjadi terhadapnya. Biasanya Elesis jarang terdiam berpikir seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Ele? Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku." Ujar Ronan dengan nada serius nan kasihan.

Elesis menatap Ronan sebentar kemudian menunduk ke bawah lagi.

"Um... Oke, aku bermimpi aneh semalam." Elesis mulai menceritakan kejadian dalam mimpinya.

Ronan menaikkan alisnya, "Mimpi seperti apa?"

"Mimpi dimana ada ketiga Dewi sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu."

"Ketiga Dewi? Siapa saja mereka?" Tanya Ronan penasaran.

Elesis menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tau siapa mereka. Aku hanya melihat sosok mereka dari belakang."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa sosok mereka."

"Ada yang berambut merah, ada yang 'berambut pirang, ada juga yang berambut ungu. Hanya itu saja yang kuingat." Jawab Elesis kecewa.

Ronan sedikit terpaku mendengar jawabannya. Tentu ia tahu siapa ketiga dewi itu, tapi masih sebatas kemungkinan.

"Mereka berdiskusi apa? Kau dengar perkataan mereka?" Tanya Ronan menuntut sambil memegang bahu Elesis.

Elesis tentu merasa risih jikalau diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, Ronan? Ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui, ya?" Tanya Elesis dengan polosnya.

Sadar akan dirinya yang akan membuat Elesis curiga, Ronan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya penasaran saja. Sudah tak usah dipikirkan aku." Ronan mengelus kepala Elesis dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

Elesis tentu tak langsung percaya. Ia berniat bertanya lebih lanjut tetapi ada suatu kejadian tak terduga disana.

"TOLONNGG!" Seseorang berteriak dengan kencang.

Elesis dan Ronan yang mendengar ada suara teriakan segera bergegas pergi. Demon-Demon bermunculan satu per satu dari sebuah portal misterius.

"WAAA..." Keadaan menjadi tegang dalam sekejap. Demon yang keluar dari dalam portal itu menyerang siapa saja yang berada didalam taman bermain. Membuat semuanya serasa kacau. Demon berbentuk serigala itu merusak semuanya.

Sebagian besar para Demon berdiri mengelilingi Elesis dan Ronan. Hanya mereka berdua yang tak lari dari tempat kejadian. Membuat para demon mengincar mereka berdua.

"Kelihatannya kita perlu bertarung saat ini." Kata Ronan kepada Elesis.

"Aku tidak membawa pedangku, bagaimana caraku melawan mereka?" Jawab Elesis sebal.

"Hm. Biasanya kau selalu membawa pedangmu kemana-mana, 'kan?" Ujar Ronan dengan remeh.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Aku hanya ingin bersantai berdua denganmu hari ini. Mana sempat aku membawa pedang, bukan?" Elesis menimpali dengan enteng.

Ronan menghela nafas sebentar, "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan menyelesaikannya."

Ronan mengucapkan mantera. Muncul cahaya hitam didepan Ronan. Kemudian cahaya hitam itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. Pedang yang dahulu digunakan untuk menyerang Disciples.

"Jadi, kau masih menyimpannya?" Tanya Elesis sedikit terkejut.

Ronan mengangguk pelan. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mampu mengendalikannya dengan sempurna. Aku tak akan kehilangan kendali."

" _Erudon's Sword!_ " Pedang Abyss mulai memanjang dan membesar.

"Kita lihat seberapa kuat kemampuan kalian." Ucap Ronan sambil menyiapkan posisi bertarung.

" _GRAA!_ " Para Demon disana menyerang Ronan bersamaan.

" _HYAATTT!_ " Teriak Ronan sesaat.

 _CRASSHH!_

Ronan mulai menyerang para demon itu satu persatu. Walaupun pedangnya terlihat besar dan berat tak membuat gerakan Ronan melambat. Ia tetap mampu bergerak cepat seperti biasanya. Ronan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat hanya dalam 5 menit, 50 demon yang ada disana sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa ditanah.

"Terlalu mudah, huh!" Ucap Ronan remeh.

"Jangan sombong, Ronan! Mungkin kejadian ini tidak hanya terjadi disini." Kata Elesis menimpali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu?" Ujar Ronan sambil menonaktifkan kekuatan pedangnya.

"Yah, aku mendengar radio barusan. Seluruh Kerajaan Serdin sedang diserang demon seperti ini." Jawab Elesis.

"Jadi, para demon ini sedang menginvasi Serdin? Untuk apa mereka melakukannya?" Tanya Ronan kembali.

 _SRING!_

Muncul sebuah portal dimensi entah darimana asalnya. Yang pasti seseorang keluar dari dalam portal tersebut. Elesis maupun Ronan tak menyadarinya.

"Karena kami berniat menggantikan keberadaan kalian didunia ini dengan keberadaan kami." Sebuah suara keluar dari mulut orang yang baru keluar dari dalam portal tadi. Cukup membuat Ronan & Elesis tuk mendengarnya.

Melihat seorang yang dipastikan adalah demon, membuat Ronan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kedunia kita?" Tanya Elesis sambil ikut berwaspada.

"Namaku Heitaros, Pemimpin para Demon yang sedang menginvasi Bermesiah sekarang ini." Jawab Demon yang bernama Heitaros itu.

"Kenapa kau menyerang kita? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Sekarang Giliran Ronan yang bertanya.

Heitaros menunjuk Elesis lalu berkata, "Aku menginginkan dia!"

Elesis terkejut. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ini. Apa yang ingin dia perbuat terhadap Elesis?

"Apa yang kau mau dari Elesis, HAHH? JAWABB AKUU!" Ronan berteriak dengan keras.

Heitaros tetap berwajah tenang. "Aku menginginkan kekuatan Dewa didalam dia." Katanya pelan.

Raut wajah Elesis berubah seketika. Jelas ia merasa kaget. Tentu sajalah memangnya apa yang dimiliki Elesis sampai diincar olehnya? Dewa? Jangan bercanda, Elesis hanya seorang manusia biasa yg memiliki orang tua beserta saudara. Mana mungkin ada Dewa didalam dirinya bukan?

"Hehehe... Aku tau kau sedikit bingung dengan semua ini, bukan? Tenang saja akan kujelaskan sedikit ditengah pertarungan kita." Jawab Heitaros sambil tertawa keras.

"P-Pertarungan ka-katamu?" Tanya Elesis ragu-ragu. Ia masih bingung memikirkan semuanya.

Heitaros membuka telapak tangannya yang kosong ke udara dan...

 _BZZZTT!_

Petir datang dari langit, mengumpul disatu tempat yaitu ditelapak tangan kanan Heitaros. Petirnya berubah wujud menjadi sebuah pedang panjang yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Kurasa aku hanya perlu menidurkanmu sebentar saja. Aku tidak boleh membunuhmu karena kau adalah reinkarnasi Dewi Ernansis, aku ingin kekuatan Ernansis didalam dirimu Elesis Sieghart." Kata Heitaros sambil menuding Elesis dengan tangan kirinya.

Heitaros bersiap menyerang dan ia mengayunkan pedang petirnya dari udara langsung kearah Elesis .

 _DUARR! BLAARR!_

Terjadi ledakan besar setelah petir menyambar. Area itu langsung hangus tersambar petir meninggalkan bekas tanah yang rusak parah.

Sementara...

Elesis menutup kedua matanya ketika terkena serangan tadi. Ia sedikit heran kenapa dirinya masih baik-baik saja terkena serangannya? Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan melihat kejadian yang ada didepannya...

"Mana ada seorang laki-laki yang diam ketika melihat perempuannya sedang terancam, bukan?" Ronan menahan serangannya dengan pedang besarnya. Ronan mampu menangkis serangan Heitaros dan membelokkan serangannya kearah yang lain.

Heitaros tersenyum licik kepada Elesis. "Ternyata Sang Dewi pun punya penjaga hidup yang kuat." Ia memuji kemampuan Ronan yang mampu menangkis serangannya.

"Berhenti menyebutku DEWII! AKUU SEORANG MANUSIA ASLI, TAHUU!" Elesis masih tak menerima dirinya yang disebut Dewi oleh Heitaros.

"Terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kekuatan Dewa didalam dirimu itu saja."

Heitaros menutup matanya perlahan kemudian ia kembali membuka kedua matanya menatap Elesis & Ronan dengan pandangan menusuk dan mengerikan. Sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

"Aku tak akan bermain-main dengan kalian! Aku tak mau rencanaku rusak gara-gara kalian." Heitaros menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya sambil menatap Elesis dan juga Ronan.

"Bersiaplah... Dia akan datang!" Ucap Ronan pelan kepada Elesis dibelakangnya.

.

.

*Benua Elia*

Di pesisir pantai terlihat ada 2 orang berbeda gender saling menatap kearah langit di Benua Bermesiah yang mulai menjadi gelap.

"Apakah dunia kembali dalam kehancuran?" Tanya sang perempuan sambil terus menatap langit diatas laut.

"Entahlah... Yang pasti aku tau ada kekuatan besar muncul di Serdin. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya dari sini." Jawab sang lelaki menatap sang perempuan sekilas.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali. Sudah cukup aku mengembara selama setahun ini." Lanjut sang lelaki.

Sang perempuan mengangguk pelan mendengarkan ucapan sang lelaki. "Aku mengerti. Kemana dirimu pergi aku tetap akan ikut denganmu. Karena Kaulah sang penjaga dunia ini, Uno!"

Sang lelaki yang ternyata adalah Uno mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis kepada sang perempuan disebelahnya. "Terima Kasih atas dukunganmu, Edel."

Kedua sosok yang dikira telah menghilang dari dunia ini ternyata masih hidup sehat-sehat saja. Selama ini Uno banyak dicari orang-orang karena banyak yang menganggap bahwa Uno adalah seorang pahlawan. Maka dari itu masyarakat diseluruh dunia berniat mencari Uno demi membalas budi perbuatannya.

Namun... Uno ternyata lebih misterius dari yang dikira. Ia dan Edel mengadakan perjalanan rahasia diam-diam mengembara keseluruh Aernas demi melindungi Dunia dari balik layar. Tak ada yang tau kabar Uno setelah itu, masyarakat diseluruh dunia pun perlahan-lahan mulai melupakan jasa Uno yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia dahulu. Tapi, Uno tak pernah mengambil pemikiran yang susah. Ia memang tak berniat menunjukkan dirinya didepan publik lagi karena ia tak suka dengan kepamoran.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan Ronan juga sedang meningkat. Mungkin Ronan melawan seorang demon yang kekuatannya hampir setara dengannya." Kata Uno sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan kekuatan orang lain dari jarak jauh.

"Kita harus kesana. Aku khawatir jika Ronan tak mampu menangani musuhnya sendirian. Itu bisa menjadi bencana di Serdin." Ucap Edel dengan perlahan.

"Kau benar. Kita harus membantunya. Berapa lama kita bisa sampai ke Bermesiah?" Tanya Uno.

"Kurang lebih setengah hari jika kita berlari." Jawab Edel.

"Itu terlalu lama, lebih baik kita lewat laut saja. Beku kan saja lajur dari laut yang akan kita lewati itu. Aku bisa berlari sambil membawamu dengan cepat." Perintah Uno.

.

.

 ***Back to Elesis & Ronan***

Heitaros merentangkan tangan kirinya dan suatu ketika muncul angin yang sangat kuat hembusannya.

 _WHUUSSHH!_

Bahkan angin itu membentuk Tornado yg menghancurkan segalanya.

 _BRUGHH! BRAGG!_

Semua wahana yg ada ditaman bermain itu rusak terkena Tornado yg ada disana.

"Sial. Apa-apaan kekuatan ini?" Geram Ronan sambil melindungi diri dari hembusan angin.

 _DEG!_

Tiba-tiba Elesis merasa aneh dalam dirinya. Seolah ada yang merasuki dirinya saat ini. Pandangan mata Elesis berubah datar sama sekali tidak ada raganya disana, seperti boneka. Rambut merahnya pun memanjang sampai mendekati pantatnya. Ia menatap Ronan yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Kekuatannya mampu mengendalikan kelima elemen. Ini hanya salah satu kekuatannya. Lebih baik kau melindungi dirimu dengan baik karena kekuatannya mampu membuat bencana alam didunia ini." Kata Elesis datar.

Ronan seketika menghadap ke belakang. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Elesis yg sekarang. Ronan merasa yg ia lihat sekarang bukanlah Elesis tetapi orang lain.

"Siapa kau? Aku yakin Elesis tidak akan mengerti tentang hal seperti itu!" Ronan bertanya.

"Aku adalah Ernansis, Sang Pencipta Dunia ini. Sesuai perkataan Dia, aku bereinkarnasi didalam tubuh Elesis Sieghart untuk melindungi dunia ini dari kehancuran."

Ronan kembali tak percaya, "Tak mungkin. Kalau kau benar adalah Dewa, kau seharusnya muncul ketika Insiden Veigas yg berniat menghancurkan dunia. Kenapa baru saat ini kau memunculkan dirimu?"

Sang Dewi Ernansis menunduk lalu menatap tanah dengan sedih. "Aku hanya bisa muncul ketika seseorang mengungkapkan diriku yg berada didalam tubuh Elesis. Diluar itu aku tak bisa memunculkan diriku. Namun sekarang aku bisa bebas memunculkan diriku kapanpun aku mau." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Heitaros perlahan-lahan mulai melayang terbang. Ketika dilangit ia meneriakkan sesuatu, "Aku tidak akan segan-segan kepada kalian."

 _BONG!_

Heitaros dengan kekuatan elemennya ia membuka lubang ditanah yang kedalamannya sampai mencapai inti bumi. Lalu mengeluarkan lahar dari inti bumi itu.

 _BLUURR!_

Lahar bumi keluar tak beraturan dari lubang itu. Heitaros mengeluarkan lahar itu dari tanah dan membawanya ke udara.

"Jadi kekuatannya sampai mengendalikan tanah dan api juga?" Tanya Ronan tak percaya sekaligus kagum akan kekuatan Heitaros.

Heitaros tertawa dengan keras, "HAHAHA... Dengan latihanku selama 400 tahun, aku mampu mengendalikan kekuatan yang jauh melebihi elemen dasar. Aku akan menyerangmu dengan Lahar! RASAKAN INI!"

Heitaros melempar gumpalan lahar yang tadi dia layangkan ke udara.

" _Erudon's Soul!_ "

Muncul kekuatan raksasa dalam diri Ronan. Kekuatan raksasa yang dahulu menciptakan kengerian tersendiri bagi mereka yang melihatnya.

Bayangan biru raksasa keluar dari dalam tubuh Ronan. Lalu Ronan mengarahkannya untuk melindungi dirinya dan Elesis.

 _PLASHH! ZZHHZZ!_

Uap panas mulai mengumpul berkat lahar tersebut. Heitaros kemudian mengambil bebatuan raksasa lalu menyerang Ronan sekali lagi.

 _BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa menahannya?" Tanya Heitaros entah pada siapa.

 _CRASSH!_

Bayangan raksasa Ronan menyingkirkan lahar dengan pedangnya. Tetapi terlihat kalau _Erudon's Soul_ Ronan mulai sedikit meleleh berkat lahar tadi.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Nafas Ronan tersengal-sengal. Terbukti kalau jurus miliknya cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Sebegitu cintanya kah kau pada Elesis, Ronan?" Sang Dewi Ernansis kembali bertanya kepada Ronan yg terus melindungi dirinya.

"Hm. Dia orang yang menolongku dari kegelapan. Tentu dia sangat berarti besar bagiku." Jawab Ronan pelan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Tak peduli kau menganggapnya sebagai rasa kasihanku padanya. Aku tak peduli. Selama aku hidup aku pasti akan terus melindunginya." Tambah Ronan lagi.

"Begitu...?" Sang Dewi tersenyum tulus.

"Akan kuberi sesuatu padamu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyentuh pundak Ronan.

 _ZEP!_

Seketika tenaga Ronan kembali lagi seperti sedia kala. Ronan memandangnya takjub.

"Kekuatanku kembali...?" Tanya Ronan tak percaya.

"Ya. Itulah hadiah untukmu, gunakan dengan bijak!"

"Tentu saja. _Erudon's Soul Max!_ " Bayangan Raksasa milik Ronan bertambah besar 2x lipat dari sebelumnya. Semua serangannya bertambah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"AYO SERANGG!" Teriak Ronan dan bayangannya pun langsung menyerang Heitaros.

Bayangan Ronan menyerang Heitaros dengan menusuknya. Heitaros tak semudah itu diserang. Ia membangun tembok perisai dengan bebatuan yang menjulang tinggi keatas.

 _BUG!_

Pedang Ronan mengenai tembok itu tetapi tidak menembusnya.

"HYAATT!" Teriak Ronan sambil berusaha menembus perisai tanah milik Heitaros dan ia berhasil.

 _KRAAKK!_

Perisai tanah berbentuk tembok itu akhirnya retak tertembus pedang bayangan milik Ronan. Kemudian Ronan langsung menebas Heitaros dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Terlalu cepat jika ingin menyentuhku!" Kata Heitaros sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya dan seketika muncul angin yang sangat kuat hembusannya sehingga memperlambat serangan Ronan.

 _WHUUSSHH!_

Ronan tak menyangka bahwa kekuatan angin dapat memperlambat bahkan menahan serangannya, ia terus berusaha namun tetap belum bisa menyentuh Heitaros sedikitpun.

Tangan kanan Heitaros yg kosong ia rentangkan ke atas langit lalu merentangkannya ke bawah entah apa yang dilakukannya.

 _BLOSHH! BLURR!_

Ternyata Heitaros melempar gumpalan lahar itu tepat ke atas Ronan yg masih sibuk menyerang Heitaros dari depan.

 _BLURR!_

"Sial... Aku tak kuat menahan panasnya. Aku harus terus maju menyerangnya hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa." Gumam Ronan sambil menahan panas disekujur tubuhnya. Meskipun bayangannya yg terkena lahar tetap saja kan berpengaruh pada tubuh aslinya.

Pedang Ronan terus bergerak maju perlahan mendekati Heitaros yg masih melayang ditempatnya. Heitaros tak menghindar melainkan menahan serangan Ronan.

"Masih tak mau menyerah? Akan kulihatkan sesuatu yg menarik. " Heitaros melakukan hal yg tak terduga.

 _JRUGG!_

"Kakiku tak bisa bergerak kenapa?" Gumam Ronan. Ia melihat ke bawahnya dan mendapati kakinya terperangkap didalam gumpalan lumpur.

"Kau tak bisa bergerak sekarang! Aku akan segera menyelesaikanmu." Heitaros membuat jarum raksasa yg ukurannya sebesar bayangan Ronan. Jarum yg terbuat dari bebatuan. Total ia membuat 4 jarum yg kemudian dilayangkan keudara dengan 4 posisi disudut berbeda.

"Jika bergerak, tubuhmu akan tertembus." Ancam Heitaros dengan nada dingin.

Ronan merasa tidak enak dengan ini semua. Tak salah lagi kekuatan Heitaros memang jauh diatasnya.

"Sial... Situasi ini tidak baik bagi kita... Dewi..." Ucapan Ronan mulai terdengar putus asa.

"Kau benar... tentang itu Ronan... Tapi-" Ucapnya berhenti membuat Ronan melihat kearahnya.

"Diam saja tak melakukan apapun saat ini itu baru salah!" Ucap Ernansis dengan bijak.

 _DEG!_

Ronan terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa menyerah bukanlah jalan terbaik.

"Tetaplah tenang dan pikirkan saja jalan keluarnya. Disaat seperti ini ketenangan lah yg diperlukan." Kembali sang Dewi menasehati Ronan.

Ronan memejamkan matanya memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri, _'Aku tak tau apa yg akan terjadi terhadap diriku jika menggunakan seluruh kekuatan Darkness. Tapi, demi selamat aku harus melakukannya!'_

 _SRINGG!_

Pedang Abyss Ronan bersinar terang mengeluarkan cahaya gelap, kemudian cahaya gelap itu mulai merambat kepada Bayangan Ronan. Warna bayangan Ronan yg semula berwarna Biru terang sekarang berubah menjadi Warna Ungu pekat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kekuatannya bertambah? Baguslah kupikir ini akan lebih menarik sekarang!" Heitaros sedikit terkejut melihat apa yg terjadi pada Ronan. Namun ia nampak santai dan tenang saja setelahnya.

Ronan membuka kedua matanya. Kedua warna matanya berubah, tak ada warna putih lagi, tak ada warna biru saphhire seperti biasanya. Matanya sepenuhnya berubah warna hitam dan ditengahnya berwarna Ungu gelap persis ketika menjadi Darkness 1 tahun lalu.

" _Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang, Demon keparat!_ " Ronan menggerakan kedua kaki bayangannya dan seketika kedua kakinya mampu keluar dari jebakan lumpur milik Heitaros.

Setelah berdiri tegap, Ronan mundur jauh kebelakang, mengambil jarak kemudian...

 _SREG! SREG! SREG!_

Bayangan Ronan berlari menerjang Heitaros yg masih melayang diudara. Ia arahkan pedang raksasanya terhadap Heitaros lagi.

"Sial... Tak kusangka dia berlari." Gerutu Heitaros sambil mengeluarkan perisai tanahnya yg berupa tembok raksasa.

Sayangnya Ronan tak berhenti berlari dan terus menerjangnya. Hasilnya bisa diperkirakan sendiri...

 _BUGH!_

Tembok tadi tertembus dengan mudah oleh Ronan. Heitaros yg melihatnya kemudian membuat tembok raksasanya lagi tetapi lebih banyak.

 _BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!_

3 tembok telah tertembus lagi oleh Ronan. Heitaros kembali mengeluarkan angin mengerikannya demi menghentikan serangan Ronan tapi...

 _WHUSSHH!_

"Apa? Kenapa tak berhenti? Kalau begini aku bisa celaka." Heitaros berusaha menghentikan Ronan tapi tak ada yg berhasil.

Serangan pedang dari bayangan Ronan hanya tinggal setengah meter dari Heitaros. Namun... disaat ini sesuatu yg mengejutkan Ronan terjadi.

 _TING!_

Pedang Ronan tak menyentuh Heitaros padahal dihadapannya sudah tak ada pelindung apapun lagi. Heitaros tersenyum menyeringai lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah Ronan.

 _BUAG!_

Tubuh Ronan terpental jauh bersama Ernansis yg berada didalam bayangannya. Terpental sejauh beberapa ratus meter bukanlah hal yg mudah untuk menahan sakit setelahnya. Sampai bayangan Ronan menubruk gondola dari taman bermain itu barulah Ronan berhenti terpental.

" _AAAAA... Kekuatan macam apa itu? Tubuhku sakit SEKALII..._ " Ronan berteriak keras. Ia merasa sebal karena semua usahanya tak ada yg berhasil.

Heitaros belum selesai menyerangnya. Ia melayangkan 4 jarum raksasanya tadi menjadikannya satu lalu Heitaros membakarnya dengan api.

 _WHOSHH!_

Heitaros melayangkannya tinggi lalu ia jatuhkan tepat dimana Ronan tak bergerak.

"AWASS... RONANN!" Teriak Sang Dewi begitu tau ada meteor yg mendekat kepada mereka.

 _DUARR!_

Asap memenuhi taman bermain itu. Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak bisa disebut taman bermain lagi karena sudah hancur total.

"Uughh..." Suara Ronan masih terdengar. Itu berarti ia masih hidup. Tetapi bayangannya tidak. Ia kembali ke wujud asalnya, kedua matanya juga sudah kembali normal.

"Rupanya kau berhasil menahannya. Aku terkesan kekuatanmu begitu hebat." Ucap Heitaros dari atas langit.

Ronan berusaha berdiri. Ia tahu keadaan tubuhnya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk bertempur lagi. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur.

"Aku... Tak... Akan... Membiarkanmu... Mengambil... Elesis..." Katanya terbata-bata. Ia melihat Ernansis yg terbaring tak bergerak disampingnya mungkin ia pingsan.

Heitaros malah meledeknya. "Rupanya itu yg menyebabkanmu menjadi kuat. Tapi... Maaf saja kau tak dapat memenuhi janjimu terhadapnya.

Heitaros kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya ke langit. "Aku rasa air sangat baik untuk membunuh dirimu saat ini."

 _CEPAK! BYUUR!_

Heitaros ternyata mengambil air yg berada dilaut dan berniat membawanya kedaratan. Seketika air laut itu meninggi beberapa puluh meter dan berniat menerjang apa didepannya.

"KAU... BERNIAT MEMBUNUH ORANGG DIPANTAI, HAHH!" Teriak Ronan begitu mengetahui air laut naik dengan tingginya. Ia bisa melihatnya dari sini. Jaraknya mungkin sekitar 10 Km dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Peduli sekali aku dengan manusia. Walaupun terkena gelombang Tsunami ku ataupun tidak sama tak ada bedanya. Akhirnya mereka juga akan mati ditanganku semuanya..." Ucap Heitaros kejam.

Begitu Ombak mendekati pantai orang-orang yg ada disana bergegas melarikan diri. Mereka tak ingin mati terkena ombak setinggi itu.

"HENTIKAANN!" Ronan tak kuat melihat orang-orang disana mati tertelan ombak.

"Percuma saja aku tak akan menghentikannya." Ucap Heitaros tak ada rasa kasihan.

Saat ombak mendekati pesisir pantai sesuatu terjadi...

 _SRINGG! KREK! KREK!_

Semua ombak ganas yg dikira akan menerjang pantai tersebut membeku seketika.

Heitaros melotot tak percaya sekaligus kaget ada yg bisa membekukan ombak sebesar itu. Ronan juga ia terkejut bahwa ada yg menolong orang-orang disana.

.

.

 ***Pantai***

"Rupanya ada yg berniat menghancurkan kota dengan Tsunami. Aku bisa melihat dirinya dari sini." Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut sang _Guardian Of The World._

"Benar... Aku tak menyangka dia bisa mengendalikan air dalam jumlah besar seperti ini." Sang Perempuan berambut putih panjang menimpali ucapan lelaki disampingnya.

"Bekukan saja ini semua! Untung juga kita berada diatas ombak Tsunami ini, aku bisa melihat segalanya dari atas sini, dan aku sudah menemukan siapa orang yang mampu melakukan ini." Perintah sang lelaki.

"Baiklah, Uno!" Sang perempuan membekukan ombak Tsunami tepat sebelum menyampai garis pantai.

"Terima kasih, Edel. Aku segera kembali." Uno berterima kasih kepada perempuan disampingnya lalu ia menatap kedepan.

 _SET!_

Uno menghilang. Tentu saja dia bukan menghilang lebih tepatnya teleportasi atau perpindahan tempat dalam sekejap.

"Hah... Dasar... Dia... Aku akan menyuruh orang-orang disini segera pergi dari sini." Gumam Edel pelan sambil melompat dari atas ombak Tsunami yg membeku berkat perbuatannya.

.

.

 ***Tempat Ronan***

"Kenapa...? Siapa yang melakukannya...?" Tanya Heitaros tak percaya.

Sebenarnya Ronan juga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi dalam hatinya ia bersyukur kalau tidak ada korban jiwa. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya hitam bergerak kilat kebelakang Heitaros tanpa disadari siapapun.

 _SET!_

Uno muncul dalam sekejap dibelakang Heitaros. Ia diam melayang memandang Heitaros dengan pandangan menusuk. Heitaros pun akhirnya tersadar kalau ada orang asing tepat dibelakangnya. Begitu membalikkan kepalanya...

 _SRING!_

Uno menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin & kejam layaknya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Uno mengambil posisi untuk menyerang.

" _Flash Of Light!_ "

Sebuah tebasan raksasa muncul dari pedang Bloodancer. Ukurannya mungkin setara dengan tingginya gedung 50 tingkat.

"WAAAA..." Jerit Heitaros karena terkejut menerima serangan Uno dan ia tak sempat menghindar.

"SIALLL... AKU AKAN MENAHANNYA! AKU AKAN MENAHANNYA!" Teriaknya berulang kali sambil menahan tebasan Uno namun serangannya memang sangat sulit untuk ditahan.

Karena tak kuat menahannya sesuatu terjadi...

 _JROOT! CRASH!_

Tangan kanan Heitaros terputus karena tak kuat menahan serangan Uno. Tebasan Uno tak sampai disitu saja serangannya terus berjalan merusak tanah dan bebatuan yg ada dihadapannya. Sampai ketika mencapai pantai serangannya masih terus berlanjut hingga membelah Es yg tadi dibekukan Edel.

 _SWINGG! GRODOK! GRODOK!_

Tembok Es tadi jatuh disekitar pesisir pantai menjatuhi semua yg ada didekatnya. Untung juga tadi Edel sudah mengevakuasi orang-orang disekitar pantai. Jika tidak dievakuasi mungkin mereka bisa mati terkena serangan Uno yg dashyat.

"He-Hebat..." Ronan dibuat kagum ketika melihat tebasan Uno. Dengan sekali serang ia mampu menghabisi Heitaros. Dia saja tak bisa menang melawan Heitaros.

 _'Kekuatannya berbeda dari tingkatan manusia. Kekuatannya mungkin setara dengan Dewa.'_ Batin Ronan.

 _TAP!_

Heitaros mendaratkan dirinya pelan keatas tanah. Ia berjalan pelan mengambil tangan kanannya yg terputus berkat serangan Uno.

 _TAP!_

Uno juga ikut mendarat pelan keatas tanah memandangi Heitaros dari jauh. Dibelakangnya terdapat Ronan yg ikut memandangi Heitaros.

"Aku tak akan melupakan ini! Aku akan membalas kalian! Terutama kau!" Ujar Heitaros sambil menunjuk Uno.

"Aku pasti membunuh dirimu dengan tangan kanan yg kau tebas ini!" Ucap Heitaros sambil menunjukkan potongan tangan kanannya.

 _FUNG!_

Muncul sebuah portal didepannya lalu Heitaros masuk ke dalam portal tersebut dan akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan portal.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." Setelah mengatakan itu Ronan pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

 ***30 Menit Kemudian***

"Uughh..." Suara rintihan seorang laki-laki terdengar jelas. Ia baru saja tersadar dari tidur singkatnya setelah pertarungan dengan Heitaros.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Uno duduk disamping Ronan yg berbaring, membuat Ronan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau... U... Uno...?" Tanya Ronan lirih karena tubuhnya masih lemas. Ronan juga sedikit pangling melihat Uno yg sedikit berbeda penampilannya.

Uno memang masih memakai pakaian yg sama seperti setahun yg lalu. Cuma rambutnya saja yg bertambah panjang sebahu juga poninya bertambah panjang.

"Ya. Mungkin kau terkejut melihat penampilanku. Tapi, sekarang aku ingin dengar penjelasan tentang siapa yg tadi kau lawan?!" Uno tak ingin basa-basi lagi.

Kemudian Ronan menceritakan kejadian yg terjadi. Mulai dari demon-demon menyerang, munculnya sang Dewi Ernansis dari tubuh Elesis, serta siapa Heitaros itu.

"Begitu. Jadi dia memburu Dewi Ernansis?" Tanya Uno.

"Benar. Tapi aku tidak tau apa tujuannya. Menurut Kepercayaan orang Bermesiah, ada 3 Dewi yg menciptakan Aernas. Kemungkinan besar Heitaros akan mengincar 2 Dewi lain yg bereinkarnasi dalam wujud manusia." Penjelasan Ronan panjang lebar.

"Dia pasti punya tujuan tertentu. Lebih baik kita melindungi 2 orang lainnya." Perintah Uno

"Apa kau tau dimana kedua Dewi lainnya?" Uno bertanya kepada Ronan.

"Mengenai itu...-" Ronan belum selesai berkata ada yg menyelanya.

"Lebih baik kalian bertanya kepadanya langsung!" Suara Edel memecah perhatian Ronan & Uno.

"Uughh..." Elesis mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

Edel datang sambil membantu Elesis bangun dan membantunya untuk duduk.

Elesis melihat sekelilingnya. Dia bingung. Apa yang sudah terjadi disini. Dan mengapa semuanya hancur? Dia jelas sangat bingung.

"Ano... Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa semuanya hancur? Dan siapa kalian?" Tanya Elesis bertubi-tubi meminta penjelasan.

Ronan dan Edel sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Elesis. Sedangkan Uno hanya diam tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Kau tak ingat? Bukankah kau tadi melihat semuanya sendiri? Apa kau juga tak ingat tentang Ernansis?" Sekarang Ronan yg bertanya bertubi-tubi.

Elesis berusaha mengingat. Tapi nihil ia tetap tak bisa mengingat apapun. Terakhir yg ia ingat adalah melihat Heitaros dan setelahnya ia seperti tak sadarkan diri. Semuanya terasa gelap.

"Sungguh, aku tak ingat apa-apa! Aku mohon tolong beritahu aku yang terjadi disini tadi!" Nada suara Elesis terdengar sedih dan kecewa.

Ronan menghela nafas pelan lalu ia tetap menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Elesis tak percaya mendengarnya. Dia merasa kalau itu bukan dirinya. Reinkarnasi Dewi? Jangan bercanda mana ada hal mustahil seperti itu.

"Ernansis? Tidak aku bukanlah Dewi, aku hanya manusia biasa seperti kalian." Elesis terlihat seperti orang stress saat ini.

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Ronan berjalan perlahan kearah Elesis. Ketika sudah sampai didepannya, Ronan sedikit menundukkan badannya lalu memegang pucuk kepala Elesis. Setelahnya ia memegang dagu Elesis dan mengarahkan kepala Elesis agar menghadap dirinya.

"Tak peduli kau adalah Dewi Ernansis sekalipun. Aku hanya mencintai satu orang yaitu Elesis Sieghart! Tidak ada yang lain." Ucap Ronan romantis.

 _BLUSH!_

Elesis merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah seperti warna rambutnya. Dia malu tentunya.

"J-jangan be-berkata ya-yang an-aneh..." Jawab Elesis sambil tergagap. Sama sekali bukan dirinya yg sebenarnya.

Ronan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Elesis yang terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya. Edel yg sedari tadi melihat relasi antara kedua temannya ini hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Uno terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Dimana kita bisa mencari keberadaan kedua Dewi lainnya? Kita tak punya petunjuk apapun tentang mereka." Tanya Uno kepada semua temannya.

"..." Semua diam tak bersuara karena memang tak ada yg bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu, kalian pasti masih belum percaya dengan apa yg terjadi. Lebih baik sekarang menenangkan diri dulu." Uno kembali menasehati teman-temannya.

Semuanya mengangguk patuh tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebelum pergi Elesis sempat bertanya, "Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kalian berdua sebenarnya?"

Ronan menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu kalau menyangkut soal ingat mengingat Elesis selalu melupakan orang yg sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Hah... Kau itu Elesis... Coba lagi liat mereka berdua. Kau pasti mengenali mereka." Kata Ronan pelan.

Elesis berpikir sejenak. Ia berusaha mengingat siapa mereka berdua.

"Ah... Kalian... Uno... Edel...?" Ucap Elesis lirih. Membuat senyum mengembang diwajah Edel.

"Baguslah kau sudah mengingat kami. Aku senang." Ujar Edel riang.

Elesis sedikit melongo melihat sikap orang dihadapannya. Sangat berbeda dari setahun yg lalu ia kenal. Pakaiannya juga berbeda dari yg sebelumnya. Ia memakai pakaian setelan model dress berlengan setengah berwarna biru kehijauan. (Pakaiannya seperti Wang Yuanji dari Dynasty Warriors 8)

"Kau... Terlihat berbeda... Edel..."

"Benarkah...? Aku merasa bebas sekarang... Tidak lagi menjadi pemimpin pasukan di Serdin membuat seluruh bebanku berkurang."

"Kau benar... Beban ketika menjadi pemimpin sangatlah tak mudah." Ucap Elesis membenahi.

"..." Edel mengangguk pelan dan tak menjawab.

"Baiklah... Ayo kalian berdua ikut ke rumahku! Kalian pasti tak punya tempat tinggal saat ini. Lebih baik kalian tinggal sementara ditempatku!" Kata Elesis mengajak kedua temannya ini.

"Maaf aku mau mengunjungi suatu tempat terlebih dahulu, kalian duluan saja!" Uno menolak dengan halus.

Edel terlihat ingin ikut, tapi...

"Aku ingin pergi sendiri. Tak perlu ikut denganku." Uno menolak Edel dengan halus.

Edel menatap punggung Uno dengan sedih. _'Dia masih belum terbuka!'_ Batin Edel.

.

.

 **.**

 ***Air Terjun disuatu tempat***

Terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian disini. Matanya menatap tajam air terjun dihadapannya. Perlahan ia memasuki dirinya kedalam air terjun dan membasahi dirinya.

 _CLUBB!_

Uno menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan dirinya mengapung diatas kumpulan air terjun ini.

 _SWINGG!_

Uno membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada ditempat lain. Tempat berwarna putih hanya ada genangan air dibawahnya.

"Jadi kau masih mengingat tempat ini. Apa dirimu merindukan diriku atau masih merindukan Reina?" Tanya Seseorang dibelakang Uno.

Uno menoleh, dan ia menatap seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya hanya rambutnya berwarna putih dan warna matanya berwarna merah crimson sangat bertolak belakang dari Uno.

"Numero, ya...? Aku mau sedikit berbincang denganmu!" Kata Uno lembut.

"Heh...? Berbincang? Kukira kau sudah tak mau bertemu denganku lagi." Ujar Numero menghina.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Aku hanya mau berbicara sebentar denganmu, tak maksud ada maksud buruk." Jawab Uno datar.

"Berbicara tentang apa? Tentang menggunakan kekuatanku secara berlebihan? Jangan lupa kalau saat ini aku masih berkeinginan merebut tubuhmu."

Uno tak menggubris perkataan Numero, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Apa kau tahu kalau Demon-Demon menyerang Aernas?"

"Demon? Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku melihat segalanya dari pikiranmu. Ingatlah kalau aku sudah bersatu jiwa denganmu." jawab Numero enteng.

"Apa kau tahu alasan mereka menyerang Aernas?"

Numero mendengus pelan, "Heitaros sudah menyiapkan 1.000.000 pasukkannya untuk menginvasi Aernas. Bersiap-siaplah!"

Uno terpaku mendengarnya. Darimana ia tahu?

"Kenapa kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu keadaan di Elyos? Aku punya kekuatan untuk memantau tempat dari jarak jauh. Bahkan kekuatanku mampu memantau dimensi selain Aernas yaitu Elyos, tempat asal para Demon." Jelas Numero panjang lebar.

"..." Uno diam tak menjawab.

"Tapi, aku harus bersemedi selama 30 menit agar bisa menggunakannya. Selama itu pula kau tak dapat menggunakan kekuatan Bloodancer."

"Benarkah? Lakukan sekarang aku ingin tau rencana Heitaros didunianya." Perintah Uno kepada Heitaros.

Heitaros menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin kau memerintahku, aku hanya mau jika kau memohon padaku."

Uno menghela nafas pelan ia tahu kalau bicara dengannya pasti sesulit ini.

"Aku tidak pernah memerintahmu, aku hanya meminta bantuanmu kau kan temanku!" Kata Uno tulus.

"..." Numero diam tak menjawab. Dia pasti merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

 _BRUAG!_

Numero tiba-tiba diam duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya.

"Akan kulakukan sekarang. Kau diamlah karena ini membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi." Perintah Numero.

Uno menurutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia pun ikut berbaring dan membiarkan dirinya mengambang karena tempat ini permukaannya digenangi air.

-Sesudah 30 menit-

"Dia tak ada di Elyos." Kata Numero memecah keheningan.

Uno yg mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan menatapnya, "Heitaros tidak ada di Elyos? Dimana sebenarnya ia?"

 _BRUGH!_

Numero terjatuh ke samping. Ia merasa kekuatannya telah habis dikuras.

"Jadi kekuatan ini mampu menguras tenagamu?" Tanya Uno kepada Heitaros yang pasti tak akan dijawab karena dia terlihat pingsan.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali! Semuanya membutuhkanku saat ini." Ucap Uno lagi.

Saat akan berbalik suara Numero memecah perhatiannya. "D...dia... me..mengincar... e..elf... di...e..eryuel..." Setelah mengatakan itu Numero benar-benar pingsan. Uno kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya sambil memikirkan perkataan Numero.

"Elf di Eryuel, eh? Aku rasa ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan!" Ucap Uno pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Uno kembali membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya kembali di Air terjun. Uno melihat seluruh pemandangan air terjun ini. Sungguh indah. Walaupun dimalam hari tempat ini benar-benar terlihat indah dengan bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit.

"Ingat masa lalu? Kau benar Numero, aku memang tak bisa melupakannya." Gumam Uno pelan.

Perlahan tapi pasti Uno berjalan meninggalkan air terjun itu. Karena dia tak bisa menggunakan Bloodancer sementara, otomatis ia harus memakai kaki untuk sampai ketempat lain.

.

.

.

 ***Elesis Dream***

Elesis berada ditempat yang tak asing bagiku. Tempat bersejarah baginya. Tempat dimana Grand Chase dimulai, lebih tepatnya Trial Forest.

"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa berada disini?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Elesis.

"Kau...? Sang Dewi?" Elesis tak percaya.

"Benar... Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sang Dewi bertanya balik pada Elesis.

"Aku... hanya... bingung itu saja."

"Bingung? Apa kau ingin penjelasan?"

Mata Elesis melihat kearah Sang Dewi, "Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa?"

Sang Dewi hanya tersenyum, "Penjelasan siapa dirimu sebenarnya!"

"..." Elesis bukannya terkejut malah terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau penasaran siapa dirimu?" tanya sang Dewi.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Dewi karena itu butuh tanggung jawab yang besar. Aku tidak mau hal itu!" Elesis mengutarakan kegundahannya selama ini.

Sang Dewi berjalan kearah Elesis lalu memegang bahunya, "Elesis aku ingin menjadi manusia. Tak ada lagi Dewi Ernansis. Aku hanya mau menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia normal lainnya."

Elesis awalnya terlihat terkejut namun ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya sampai wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut merah kebangggannya.

"Jadi bagaimana...? Kau ingin penjelasannya?" Suara Ernansis membuat Elesis tersadar.

"Baiklah, aku mau dengar semuanya. Ceritakan secara jelas padaku." Suara Elesis terdengar lebih lantang dan mantap.

"Rentangkan tangan kananmu, Elesis!" Perintah Sang Dewi pelan. Elesis menurutinya walaupun dia sendiri masih bertanya-tanya.

"Jika jiwa kita bersatu maka kau akan bisa mengetahui semua ingatanku bahkan tentang diriku kau pun pasti akan mengetahuinya!"

 _DEG!_

"Apa maksudmu bersatu?" Tanya Elesis terkejut.

"Jiwa kita akan bersatu tentunya. Tapi, tenang saja aku hanya akan menambah pengetahuan beserta ingatanmu. Aku tak akan merubah sifat maupun kebiasaanmu jadi tenang saja!"

Elesis ingin menolak tapi, "Maafkan aku, Elesis! Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini."

Ernansis ikut merentangkan tangan kanannya dan berjalan tepat di hadapan Elesis. Jadi seperti bercermin dimana situasi ini sama dengan melihat dirimu sendiri.

 _WESHH!_

Jiwa Ernansis langsung memasuki tubuh Elesis dengan sekejap. Seolah-olah ada yang merasuki tubuhnya.

Elesis kemudian membuka kedua matanya, lalu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi... Ternyata begitu. Aku tahu semuanya tentang dunia ini, karena memang diriku yang menciptakannya." Kata Elesis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia Mengincar Lire..." Lanjut kata Elesis sendirian.

.

.

.

 ***Pagi Harinya***

Matahari mulai bersinar terang. Tepat di pagi hari pula semua orang memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Termasuk pula rumah keluarga Elesis yg kita soroti sekarang.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis yang usianya lebih tua dari pemuda itu.

"Jadi... Kakak mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Elsword adik kesayangan Elesis.

Elesis mengulas senyum tulus kepada adik laki-lakinya itu, "Iya, kakak punya misi penting, Els. Tenang saja kakak pasti akan kembali, kok!"

Elsword menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Elesis.

"Janji!"

"Janji!" Elesis ikut menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga.

Elesis berjalan kearah adiknya lalu mencium kedua pipi adik tersayangnya itu.

 _CUP!_

"Jaga semuanya baik-baik, Elsword! Terutama Ibu. Sampaikan salam kakak pada Ibu, ya!" Kata Elesis terakhir sebelum bepergian.

"Iya." Jawab Elsword sambil mengangguk.

Ibu Elesis tidak mengetahui kalau Elesis akan pergi menyelamatkan dunia lagi. Tentu saja karena saat ini, Ibu Elesis sedang pergi ke pasar untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Elesis juga tidak memberi tahu rencana ini pada sang Ibu karena takut Ibunya itu menahan dirinya. Oleh karena itu Elesis mengatakan rencananya itu hanya kepada Adiknya saja.

"Ayo, teman-teman kita pergi!" Ucap Elesis kepada teman-temannya yg tadi ikut menyaksikan interaksi antara adiknya dengannya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Elesis?" Tanya Ronan khawatir melihat raut sedih dari Elesis.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega meninggalkan mereka. Tapi ini harus... Karena..." Elesis mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin dunia ini hancur..." Lanjutnya sambil tetap bercucuran air mata.

Terjawab sudah bahwa Elesis jauh lebih memilih kestabilan dunia ini walaupun ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Curhat:**

 **Setelah 3 Bulan akhirnya Movie yang saya janjikan muncul juga. Maaf lama update karena banyaknya tugas dan ujian yang saya harus hadapi belum lagi Ujian UNBK yang nanti Bulan April dilakukanya. Maklum karena saya sendiri anak kelas 3 SMA jadi banyak kegiatan & ujian. **

**Kemungkinan besar nanti Part 2 akan diupdate Bulan April ketika selesai Ujian Nasional. Jangan khawatir karena saya usahakan tidak mengingkari janji yang telah saya buat sendiri. Dan juga Movie ini hanya akan berlangsung selama 3 Bagian Saja karena saya ingin tidak terlalu panjang.**

 **Mengenai Fanfic Brocon Or Siscon saya putuskan untuk mendelay-nya sebentar demi menulis kelanjutan Uno Story ini. Mohon Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggunya ya. Jika ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut silahkan hubungi saya lewat BBM, PM, maupun Review saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.**

 **NB : Semua Skill masing-masing character benar-benar asli langsung saya ambil dari wikia. Jika tidak percaya silahkan lihat sendiri ke Wikipedia Grandchase.**

 **Pin BBM : "5686D160" add aja kalau mau. Maaf ane gantui pin bbm. Karena yg lama sudah rusak. Jadi ini pin terbaru ane.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **+Review Please+**


End file.
